


Гильотины сечение, верёвки петля

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Minor Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Гильотины сечение, верёвки петля" группы "Пикник".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Kudos: 1





	Гильотины сечение, верёвки петля




End file.
